Kingdom Rush: Vengeance
Get ready to show your enemies who’s the real boss! Vez’nan, the powerful almighty wizard has returned. Lead your powerful dark army and make the Kingdom tremble with each step! Kingdom Rush: Vengeance is the fourth game in the Kingdom Rush franchise developed by Ironhide Game Studio, announced on July 17th 2018 and released on November 22nd 2018. It is sequel to Kingdom Rush: Frontiers and sees a return to the locations first seen in Kingdom Rush. The player now takes on the role of the villain Vez'nan as he returns to Linirea and once again throws the nation into chaos. Description *16 new towers, each with unique abilities and special powers. *Choose your arsenal of towers and make devastating combinations to stop your enemies! *16 challenging stages across three lands ripe for the taking! *9 powerful heroes who will follow your command without hesitation. *Over 35 deadly enemies that will put all of your wit and tactical skills to the test. *Rush the Kingdom as you bring down 3 mighty Kings in the most legendary of boss fights! *New powers and reinforcements to vanquish your foes. *10+ trinkets and artifacts for that extra edge in battle. *30 upgrades to train your army to their best form. *50+ Achievements, hidden secrets and fun stuff for you to play and discover! *No Wi-Fi at your Dark Tower? No worries, just play offline! Story Vez'nan has returned... and this time he's the one with the initiative! The tale begins as Vez'nan the dark lord escapes his fiery prison only to find his tower invaded by King Denas' human henchmen. Appointing the player as his general, both of them then proceed to liberate the tower and kill of every human worker within. Vez'nan then begins his plans for dominating the kingdom, starting from one of the kingdom's closest allies, the dwarves. With his army in tow, Vez'nan and the general begin invading the dwarven lands. Although they made multiple attempts at resistance, both eventually managed to corner Bolgur, the dwarven king, where he attempts a last stand, although in vain. The dark lord secures the funds needed to continue his campaign through the immeasurable amounts of gold in store beneath the defeated Bolgur's throne. Instead of working their way through Stormcloud Temple like in the original Kingdom Rush, Vez'nan's force takes a detour and proceeds to the frozen north. There, multiple awful situations befall the force, with firstly the north inhabitants being alerted to the dark army's presence, the army falling into separation due to ice floes, and a blizzard as they make their way to corner Arkuz, the king in the north. Eventually the player prevails and defeats Arkuz, encasing him in a sculpture of ice, and completing the penultimate step in Vez'nan's invation. Lastly, Vez'nan proceeds to invade the grasslands that comprise Denas's territory. The two take down major kingdom locations also featured in the original Kingdom Rush, with Silveroak Forest and Otil Farmlands among them. After isolating King Denas from his major allies Alleria Swiftwind, Magnus Spellbane, and Gerald Lightseeker, Vez'nan proceeds to invade his castle, with himself playing an active role in the battle for the castle alongside the player. Denas is defeated, and Vez'nan completes his invasion... only to reveal that a much deeper, darker evil lies within the former Denas' castle. Gameplay This game is in many ways similar to the previous games in the Kingdom Rush installations. The player, who acts as Vez'nan's general in the game, is responsible for the combat operations of Vez'nan's dark army. Such operations involve constructing towers that wither wave after wave of enemy assaults, with the goal of none of such enemies breaking through the defenses and going past the exit. If a set amount of enemies successfully pass through the defenses, the player loses. Towers are constructed using gold as a currency. A set amount of gold is provided to the player at the beginning of each level, and enemies killed provide the player with a gold bounty, allowing him to prepare more towers mid-game. A stark difference with previous games is that Kingdom Rush Vengeance does not feature four primary towers; instead it has a multitude of already specialised towers available of construction, and instead of four, five towers can be brought to battle. Each of these specialised towers can be upgraded the usual four times but cannot be further specialised into any other special tower. Some towers are analogous to the four types of towers (archers, mages, barracks, artillery) featured in the previous games, while others may represent some combination of the four, and others may be part of an entirely new tower family. In addition to towers, the player has three spells at his disposal; two of these spells are provided by Vez'nan. One is the classic two-person Reinforcements prominently featured throughout Kingdom Rush, and the second is a powerful spell, the Soul Impact, which is analogous to Thunderbolt and Rain of Fire from the previous games. The third spell is determined based on the hero, and is analogous to hero spells from Kingdom Rush: Origins. Heroes and Items also play a role in the game. Heroes are available through gameplay and purchase by real money. They are elite troops who actively block and fight enemies on the battlefield. Heroes are player-controlled, and hero selection will influence the third spell a player has in his arsenal. In addition to the spell, heroes have their own set of skills which they use independently on the battlefield. Upon defeat, heroes do not disappear indefinitely; they will revive after a delay. Items, like in previous games, are purchasable goods whose usage is controlled by the player. Gems, an in-game currency, serve as a medium of exchange in which items are priced in and brought through. These items are potentially beneficial to the player, with them capable of various effects such as freezing and stalling enemies, provided that the player uses them correctly. Differences from Kingdom Rush: Origins * The back-end of the game, such as the menus, settings and general layout, takes its cues from Iron Marines. * Heroes have a permanent passive skill that cannot be upgraded, though in some cases it improves as the hero levels up. The Hero Spell is renamed Ultimate Skill. ** There are 3 free Heroes and 10 premium Heroes. * The four basic Towers are replaced with permanent tower forms. Rather than levelling a basic tower to stage 3 and choosing one of two Advanced towers, there are now 18 individual towers with three basic stages and an advanced stage. * Advanced towers now have 3 skills each (previously only Barracks had 3 skills) * Several towers no longer conform to a specific category. Some appear as standard Artillery, Magic, Ranged or Barracks, whereas some share attributes or have attributes previously never seen before. * Four towers are available from the start of the game. ** Seven are unlocked as the Campaign progresses ** Seven are premium * Players are now able to choose which Towers to take to a stage, with the ability to take in five towers altogether. * Towers return 70% of their value when sold, as opposed to 60% in the other games of the franchise. * There are less Achievements. ** Achievements now have progress counters so that it is easier to tell how close you are to achieving them. * The Shop has 10 brand new items. ** Gems are earned when completing a level or an achievement. * There is no in-game encyclopedia. * The Upgrades have been completely redesigned. ** There is a split choice where only one side of a particular tree can be chosen. ** Upgrade points (Souls instead of Stars) are earned by completing Campaign stages only and are not affected by how well you perform in the level. * The World Map is very detailed, appearing more similar to the map screens seen on Steam versions of previous games. *There are four difficulties, adding Impossible to the previous three. This mode is unlocked after beating the main campaign for the first time. *A Tutorial level is introduced when starting a game. **The Tutorial does not have a Heroic Challenge nor Iron Challenge. *There are 16 Campaign levels, not counting the Tutorial Level. *Enemy waves are previewed with a marker that indicates which direction the enemies will walk. *There are no upgrade restrictions in Heroic and Iron Challenge. However, they do not yield souls for use in upgrades, unlike the star-based currency of previous Kingdom Rush games, KRO included. *There are no save slots. Credits Creative Directors & Executive Producers Alvaro Azofra, Pablo Realini, Gonzalo Sande Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush Franchise Category:Games Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance